Hotel Disaster
by SasukeU16
Summary: Itachi and Deidara are sent out on a mission, they were ordered to stay in a hotel, the room had only one bed. Itachi didn't mind it at all. Deidara didn't like the idea so he had to make a fuss about it. Yaoi, Lemon
1. The room

It was a bright sunny day, The sky was blue and the birds were chirping, two of the Akatsuki were walking in the forest, Itachi Uchiha and Deidara. The two had gotten sent out on a mission, They were order to stay in a hotel close by, to keep an eye on their target, Itachi was quiet while Deidara ranted.

"Out of everyone in the god forsaken Akatsuki, Why on Earth did they send me with you? Hm." Deidara says.

"...Our leader explained the reason, Don't you ever listen when someones speaking to you?" Itachi asks annoyed already with the blonde.

"It depends, If it's bullshit I won't listen, Hm." Deidara replies.

"Kisame's sick and Tobi is with Zetsu." Itachi replies with a sigh.

"Why are we walking when I can use my clay birds to fly us?" Deidara asks.

"Deidara, We're walking because it's better and you'll use up your clay." Itachi replies.

Deidara crosses his arms and stays silent, The two stay silent for the rest of the way, They arrive to the hotel which was named Star Hotel, which was close the Leaf Village, which meant they were sent to look after Naruto Uzumaki the nine tails, Itachi checks the two in and they go inside. Deidara looks around, He blinks when he see there was only one bed which meant he was supposed to sleep next to Itachi.

"It seems we're going to have to share." Itachi says sitting on the bed leaning against the bed post.

The blonde bomber just stands there glaring at the dark-haired Uchiha who was sitting there calmly.

"Fucker, We don't have to share, You can simply sleep on the floor and I can take the bed, Hmph." Deidara snaps.

"Listen here, Deidara. I'm sleeping here as well so you have to deal with it." Itachi replies.

Deidara growls, He walks over to the small table which had a phone, he picks it up and dials the front desk, Itachi pays no attention to the blonde haired boy who was throwing a hissy fit.

"Listen sir, I need one of those roll away beds immediately, Don't ask me why just bring one up here, Yeah?" Deidara asks more of an order.

"I'm sorry sir...But it seems there isn't anymore roll away beds, I'm sure the bed you have is quiet alright." The desk clerk replies.

"No! It's not alright, I need my own space you...Uh..." Deidara snaps angrily.

The desk clerk just hangs up on Deidara, Deidara slams the phone down, He crosses his arms angered.

Itachi gets up and walks to the door, he turns back and says. "I didn't know you hated me that much."

He walks out, leaving Deidara in complete silence.

"...The fact is...I don't hate you, Hm. It's the opposite and I'm afraid to let it show..." Deidara whispers sitting down on the bed.


	2. Worry

It was now evening time, Deidara was still sitting on the bed, He was staring at the door waiting for Itachi to come back. It had been 5 hours now.

*Better go look for him..Hm* Deidara thought.

Deidara sighs, He gets up off the bed and goes to the door, He grabs the door handle and opens it only for Itachi to be standing right there.

"Deidara, Where are you going?" Itachi asks.

"I was...Uh going to take a walk...Where have you been, You've been gone for a while now." Deidara asks.

Itachi walks into the room, Deidara shuts the door and faces Itachi waiting for an answer.

"Why do you want to know Deidara?" Itachi asks.

"I don't know, I don't care." Deidara snaps.

Itachi walks up to him, they were 2 inches apart. Itachi moves his lips to Deidara's ear.

"Or maybe was it that...You were worried about me and don't give me the I don't care because If you didn't you wouldn't have asked me." Itachi says.

"S-Shut up!" Deidara snaps pushing Itachi away.

Itachi doesn't back down and only gets closer pushing Deidara against the wall.

"Couldn't be that actually care about me? Or even love me?" Itachi asks.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Uchiha." Deidara replies.

"The way you look at me when you think I don't notice, The way you always talk about me." Itachi answers.

Deidara says nothing, He only looks at the floor. Itachi makes Deidara look at him.

"You want to know something, Deidara? Actually I'll tell you whether you want to know or not. I love you, You blonde bomber." Itachi says smashing their lips together.

Deidara's eyes go wide at the sudden action, He soon melts into the kiss wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi pulls the two towards the bed, Lying them down, Deidara pulls away and pushes him away.

"No, I can't love you...I'm supposed to hate you...You mock my art." Deidara says.

"Hate sometimes turns into love, You love me Deidara, I know you do and as for your art I don't mock it, I just don't pay attention to it as much. It's nice though." Itachi replies.

"Just nice?" Deidara asks.

"Deidara, Shut up and let me take you." Itachi replies.

"Fine, I give in." Deidara replies.

Itachi returns to kissing Deidara, Deidara kisses back. Itachi's tongue darts into Deidara's mouth, exploring it. Itachi hands roam Deidara's body, Itachi pulls away and zips Itachi's Akatsuki cloak down and taking removing it off him and tossing it. Itachi kisses down Deidara's neck, He sucks at the nape of Deidara's neck.

"I-Itachi, People might see that!" Deidara hisses.

Itachi looks up at Deidara, His eyes clouded with lust. "Good."

"Good, What do you mean, Good?" Deidara asks.

"It shows I claim you, Deidara." Itachi replies biting down on the skin, sucking on it.

Deidara moans loudly, Itachi pulls away and pull Deidara's shirt off tossing it to the floor, Itachi observes the sewing on Deidara's chest.

"What are you thinking, Uchiha?" Deidara asks.

Itachi doesn't reply, He begins to tear the stitching, Deidara winces at the tugging.

"That's sowed for a reason, I didn't ask you to undo it, Hmph." Deidara snaps.

"I'm the seme in this relationship so I can do whatever I want to you." Itachi says.

"You can't just declare your seme, Itachi." Deidara argues.

Itachi pins Deidara's hands up above his head, Itachi observes the mouth on Deidara's chest, He looks at the other ones on Deidara's hand, He smirk.

"Deidara, You have a lot of openings, So many I can use." Itachi says.

"Don't think about doing anything with those mouths, They'll bite you and won't let go, Un." Deidara replies.

Itachi hovers over the mouth on Deidara's chest, He uses his free hand to brush it over it, Deidara just watches him curiously. The mouth doesn't bite Itachi, Itachi smiles a bit in the inside, He gets closer to it and sticks his tongue inside of it, Deidara moans.

"I-Itachi, That's weird..." Deidara says.

Itachi stops. "It seems you like it though."

"Yeah...I give you permission to do whatever you want with me." Deidara says blushing.

"Great, It makes it easier for me to do my job." Itachi replies.

"Could you let go of my arms now, Hm?" Deidara asks.

Itachi let's go of Deidara's arms, Deidara quickly takes Itachi's shirt off throwing it, He wraps his arms around Itachi's neck pulling him closer to him, Their bodies touching. Itachi kisses Deidara while his hands roam down Deidara's chest, He pinches his nipples making Deidara pull away from the kiss, He moans lightly, Itachi moves down, kissing his body before reaching his nipples, He takes one in sucking on it, His tongue swirls around the nub, Deidara squirm underneath him, moaning loud. After awhile, Itachi quits, Deidara looks up to Itachi blushing and panting from the moaning.

"No more of this play...I want you, Fuck me now." Deidara orders.

"Ask nicely, Deidara." Itachi replies.

Deidara growls. "Itachi, Please fuck me now." Deidara pleads.

"I'd be happy to." Itachi replies ripping Deidara's pants and boxers off tossing them.

Itachi rids him of his last clothing as well, He lines himself up to Deidara's entrance.

"You know this is going to hurt." Itachi says.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just hurry the fuck up." Deidara snaps.

"Alright. If you say so." Itachi replies.

He plunges in, Deidara groans, biting his lip to hold back a scream, Itachi begins thrusting fast, in and out, in and out. Deidara digs his nails into Itachi's shoulder, Moaning Itachi's name.

"H...Harder..." Deidara orders.

Itachi thrusts harder and faster, He hits that special spot inside, He continues to hit it over and over, Itachi kisses Deidara, Deidara kisses back.

Deidara releases on Itachi's chest and Itachi inside of him, Itachi soon pulls out and they lay next to each other tiredly.


	3. Morning

The morning comes, The curtains were pulled open slightly, the sun was shining into the room and the birds were chirping happily, Deidara was sound asleep, He gets awakened by what must be his clothes being thrown at him, He wakes up and looks to see it was Itachi, He was standing in front of him dressed in his usual attire.

"Hmm, What is it, Itachi?" Deidara asks sleepily.

"Get dressed, Our target is on the move.." Itachi orders.

Deidara tiredly pulled his clothes on his body, He pulls his hair into a half up hair do, He rubs his eyes getting the sleep out of his eyes and quickly puts his shoes on, Deidara gets up walks towards Itachi only to stumble and fall. Itachi catches him to make sure he doesn't fall to the ground.

"I probably should have warned you..." Itachi says.

"What the hell is wrong with me?! It hurts!" Deidara shouts feeling pain.

"Your ass hurts because you're not use to it, I thought you would have known all this, Deidara." Itachi answers.

"I've never done anything like that before...Now we must be going, Our Jinchuriki is getting away." Deidara says struggling to get away from Itachi to go out the door only to be pulled back.

"Deidara, Lay back down, you're in no position to be going after that Naruto boy." Itachi says.

"We must go, We don't want to disappoint our leader, Hm?" Deidara replies.

"Too bad, I don't care about our leader, I care about you." Itachi says picking Deidara up bridal style and laying him back in bed.

"Damn it...I wanted to face those leaf ninja's and face Kakashi again and revenge my arm..." Deidara says sadly.

"Maybe next time, Dei." Itachi replies taking Deidara's shoes off of him.

Deidara growls, Itachi walks off towards the table, He grabs a glass of water and two tablets which were aspirin.

"Take this and drink this water." Itachi demands.

"Heh, Yes Doctor." Deidara jokes taking the tablets and the glass.

Deidara does what he asked to do, He places his glass on the table near him, Itachi sits next to the blonde bomber.

Itachi sighs. "I'm sorry I should have been more sensitive last night..."

"Don't apologize, I probably should have said something but I just couldn't swallow my pride...But It was amazing last night." Deidara replies.

Itachi doesn't say anything, He smiles in the inside.

"Tachi?" Deidara says.

"Yes, Deidara?" Itachi asks looking at him.

"Kiss me." Deidara replies.

Itachi comes closer to Deidara, He kisses Deidara passionately, He wraps his arms around Deidara's waist pulling him closer to him so their bodies were touching, Deidara wraps his arms around Itachi neck kissing back, Itachi's tongue darts into Deidara's mouth exploring it, tasting every inch of Deidara's mouth, Deidara moans softly.

Deidara pulls away with a small smile. " I know I've always said I hated you but...What I say now is true. I love you, Tachi."

"I love you too, Deidara." Itachi replies.


	4. Return

Four days passed by, Deidara healed 2 days ago, Itachi and Deidara spent all their time in the Hotel room laying in bed, talking at least Deidara did most of the talking while Itachi laid their listening and replying once in a while. Making out which eventually end up with the two having sex.

It was morning around 10, Itachi and Deidara both got dressed in their usual attire including their Akatsuki cloaks. It was time they returned to the Akatsuki hideout so they left the hotel walking back.

"I'm gonna miss this hotel." Deidara says.

"To think you hated it there in the beginning, As well you hated me in the beginning as well." Itachi replies.

"I didn't hate you, hate you...I was just confused, Itachi." Deidara says.

"Well I did a great job making your mind up for you now did I?" Itachi says pulling Deidara close to him as they walked.

"Yeah, Yeah. Whatever." Deidara says not willing to admit it.

Itachi softly kisses Deidara's head lovingly.

"We could fly back if you want." Itachi says.

"Nah, I'd rather walk, it's better that way." Deidara answers.

"Says the boy who wanted to fly in the beginning." Itachi replies.

"Okay, Okay. Enough with the rubbing it in...I was an idiot in the beginning." Deidara says.

"Still an idiot." Itachi reassures him.

Deidara growls.

"You're an adorable idiot I love and can handle. Now quit growling at me or I'll have to punish you when we get back." Itachi says.

Deidara stops growling. The two return to the Akatsuki lair, They quickly go to the leader's head quarters. Itachi and Deidara stand their in front of Konan and Pain.

"Did you get the nine tails?" Pain asks.

"No, He got away, We're awfully sorry leader.." Itachi lies.

Pain sighs. "Very well...Next time we will get him, I'm sure you two have had a long and rough time being around each other. The two of you are dismissed to your rooms to rest up."

"Thank you, Leader.." Itachi says turning to leave.

"Bye, Un." Deidara says.

"You forgot the leader part, Deidara..." Pain says.

"Just be glad I even said bye, Hm." Deidara replies walking off with Itachi.

"That Deidara...He's such an idiot...Why did we even recruit him again?" Pain asks.

"He's a strong one, That's why." Konan replies with a smile.

Itachi and Deidara walks through the halls, Deidara pulls at Itachi arm stopping him.

"What is it, Deidara?" Itachi asks looking back at him.

"Since...We're back here at the Akatsuki...Does that mean we have to hide our relationship from the others, Hm?" Deidara asks.

"Only if you want to hide it, Dei." Itachi replies.

"I don't want to hide...I want our love to be out in the open, Yeah." Deidara says kissing Itachi passionately.

Tobi almost walks by them only to stop, He blinks and looks at them.

"I-Itachi, D-Dei-Dei-Senpai, Why are you kissing?" Tobi asks.

"We're together, Tobi." Itachi answers.

"Together?" Tobi asks confused.

"As in...Itachi and I love each other, We make out, cuddle. Itachi screws me, that kind of together." Deidara answers getting to the point.

"Ohhhh..." Tobi says getting it.

Kisame walks by and stops.

"Hey Itachi, Your back." Kisame says.

"Yes Kisame, I just got back a few minutes ago." Itachi answers.

"I see...Itachi why are you embracing this loud annoying bomber boy over here?" Kisame asks.

"We're together.." Itachi answers.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kisame replies.

"Hey! I'm not annoying, You blue shark asshole!" Deidara shouts.

"Right...And you should have more respect for your elders, Deidara." Kisame says.

"How can I have respect for you when you just insulted me, Hm?" Deidara asks.

"Quiet a keeper, Itachi..." Kisame says.

"Damn straight I am a keeper, I'm the whole package, Yeah." Deidara says.

"Dei-Dei, I believe he was um...Being sarcastic..." Tobi speaks up.

Kisame laughs while Deidara glares and growls at him. Itachi stays silent and Tobi just giggles slightly.

Hidan and Kakazu walk up, Kakazu was counting some money and Hidan was blabbering, Hidan turns to the group.

"What's going on here?" Hidan asks.

"Ha-Ha, Itachi and Deidara here are an official couple." Kisame says laughing a bit.

"Damn, If Sasori was alive I would have lost the bet and I would have had to give up my money..." Kakazu says.

"What bet, What the hell were you and Sasori betting about, Hm?!" Deidara asks.

"Sasori called it, He said that the two of you would quit hating each other and end up fucking each other." Hidan explains.

Deidara says nothing and start blushing. Itachi just watches the group silently not reacting to anything.

Pain and Konan walk out from hearing all the commotion, They just stand their.

"What's going on out here?" Konan asks.

Everyone stays silent.

"I-Itachi and D-Deidara a-are dating." Tobi answers speaking up.

"Keep it down out here." Pain orders.

Konan and Pain go back to their headquarters.

"Good luck to you both." Kakazu says walking off.

"Have fun fucking Deidara, Itachi!" Hidan shouts leaving.

"Have fun being together you two, Come on Tobi, We will be sharing a room from now on." Kisame says with a smile.

"O-Okay. I hope the two of you enjoy your time together! See you on our next mission or around the hideout, Partner." Tobi says running off.

"God, They're annoying..." Deidara says relieved they were all gone.

"Let's go. We need to pack your stuff so you can move into my room." Itachi says grabbing Deidara hand and walking off in a hurry.

"Who says we're going to stay in your room, Hm?" Deidara asks.

"I did, Now don't fight me on it." Itachi replies.

"Fine, You win." Deidara says.

The two pack up Deidara's stuff and moves it all into Itachi's room so they can live together. Itachi and Deidara sit on the bed cuddling.

"I love that hotel, It started out disastrous and it ended up pleasurable in the end, Hm." Deidara answers.

"Bad things usually end up turning into great things." Itachi replies.

Itachi kisses Deidara passionately, Deidara kisses back.

"I love you, Tachi." Deidara says.

"I love you too, Deidara." Itachi replies.

Deidara rests his head on Itachi's chest, They just lay there eventually falling asleep in each other's embrace, Happy.


End file.
